The Titan of Ice and Winter
by FloomDoomWorld
Summary: Gaea has been defeated, but scars run deep in the heroes who survived. Percy, Annabeth and Daithian all escaped Tartarus, but not without severe side effects. So what happens when a disturbing secret is discovered under the cabin of two friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is a sequel to my other story, but that story isn't finished yet. Actually, I'm only done 2 chapters so far. So I just thought I might as well write this story first, and then make The Son of Pain and Suffering as a prequel. So, yeah. It's just cause I find it much easier to write this story than the other one. So please criticize me. I'm probably gonna need it.**

 **Rick owns most characters, so, yeah**

Today sucked. I was dealing with the break up with Annabeth, the memories of Tartarus, the disappearance of my half sister, and the nightmares. Last nights was the worst, by far. I dreamed that I had killed the new Athena girl, Megan. She was only six and got here two months ago after her parents had died. I felt like a big brother to her. She and Lisa had become great friends over the summer.

I was walking, well more like shuffling, to the dining pavilion when my friend/therapist, Daithian, ran up to me.

"Hey Percy, how was last night?"

"Good, I think the nightmares are stopping." I lied. I didn't want him worrying about me, even though I know he was just trying to help. He had gone through Tartarus with Annabeth and I, plus he had stayed back to close the doors of death AND fight Tartarus himself. He was also having nightmares like me, but he was dealing with it better.

He looked like he didn't believe me. "Really? Cause I think you were sleep walking last night again." I groaned. I had begun to sleepwalk a few weeks ago around the same time Lisa had gone missing.

"I'm sure I'm ok." I told him, and to end the conversation, I turned and kept on my path to breakfast.

After breakfast, I decided to go to the sword arena to take my mind of things. As I was walking I noticed Nico and a few other people poking around my cabin. I was going to go ask them what they were doing but then, I saw that Annabeth was with them, and I just lost all my motivation.

I got to the arena and pulled out Riptide and started hacking away at the dummies. After a few minutes and 3 mangled dummies later, I heard a terrified scream. 'Hermes cabin must have pulled a pretty scary prank for a scream like that' I thought.

I started putting up another dummy when I heard the rattling of swords and the sound of footsteps, lots of footsteps. I turned and found that pretty much the entire camp was standing at the entrance of the arena, being led by none other than Annabeth. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying, but she looked murderous.

"HOW COULD YOU!" She yelled with such ferocity that I took a step back.

"What?" I asked, honestly confused. This time, Thalia walked up shaking.

"Don't play innocent, Jackson! She was your sister, He was my brother! THEY WERE JUST CHILDREN!"

I was getting scared now. My sister? She couldn't be talking about Lisa, could she?

"What do you mean? Does this have to do with Lisa?" I asked. But saying that only seemed to make everyone angrier. Before I could blink I found myself lying on the ground with the smell of ozone in the air.

"What the Hades Thalia?!" I yelled. She dare shock me? What could I have done?

"Don't you talk to her that way!" Jason screamed back.

"I don't know how you could've killed them, Percy. They were your family." Nico muttered sadly. His eyes were also bloodshot.

Now I'm not the fastest or smartest person out there, but even I could put 2 and 2 together.

"You think that I killed Lisa?" I asked, anger clear in my voice.

"We KNOW you killed her, Percy. Plus all those other kids!" Connor Stoll said with venom in his words.

"Yeah, did you have help slaughtering them?" Troll questioned. Were they implying that Lisa was dead?

"I didn't kill anyone!" I yelled back.

Then, Daithian came running into the arena behind me.

"What is going on here?" He asked. Annabeth looked at him.

"So this is the help you had killing them, isn't he?" She questioned.

"Killing who?" Daithian said, sounding just as confused as I was. "Why, did something happen?"

The only response he got though was a blast of fire from Leo. It engulfed his entire body and some of the younger campers screamed. But when the fire receded, it revealed a pissed looking Daithian.

"STOP LYING! WE KNOW YOU KILLED THEM! Lisa, Megan, Jack, Carlin, Theo, Sarah, they're all dead because of YOU!" Hazel screamed. I just looked at the ground. Were they saying that they were all dead? Lisa, my half-sister, Megan, my adopted sister, Jack, my annoying little cousin, Carlin, my innocent cousin, all dead?

Annabeth took out her knife and pointed it at me.

"How could you Percy? They had so much to live for," she whispered. Daithian then stood in front of me, like a bodyguard.

"Now I don't know what your talking about, but I will NOT let you hurt my only friend." Daithian growled. I smiled a bit at this, I didn't have many people I could call friends now days. The people from the Prophecy of the Seven looked hurt, but then Thalia charged, knifes out for a fight.

Daithian summoned his own weapon, Αντάρα, or otherwise known as Mayhem, in sword mode. He swung, aiming for her legs, but she jumped and swiped at his chest. It hit, but all it did was bounce of like rain off of concrete. Daithian stumbled back and Thalia used this to her advantage, she kicked off his thigh which caused him to fall on his knees, and she threw one of her knives at his head, hoping to knock him out. Daithian raised his sword and deflected it off, causing it to just barely hit his head. The knife came flying at me and I leaned to the side and watched it pass and hit the wall. Thalia growled and continued her attack. No one dared to get involved in the fight.

After a few more minutes of Daithian and Thalia fighting, and me stopping the odd few campers who snuck past their fight to fight me, I heard the sound of hooves clopping on pavement.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Chiron yelled. He was being followed by Frank, Luke, Bianca and Reyna. His usually, calm and collected manner was now him looking like he was about to kill someone, and considering what everyone else was doing right now, he wasn't the only one. Daithian turned to look at Chiron, and Thalia used this time to strike. She threw another knife at his head. But this time, no sword was there to stop it. It clipped the inside of his ear and, to everyone's shock, caused a little cut, not even as bad as a paper cut. It was dead silent as a little drop of red liquid hit the ground.

Daithian froze, and then fell to the ground and started having a seizure.

Thalia had hit his Achilles heel.

Everything was dead silent. Thalia looked surprised but also, triumphant. That made my blood boil. The first one to move was Chiron. He trotted up to Daithian and knelt down, putting his hand on Daithian's chest.

"He needs ambrosia," Chiron said. No one moved, me from shock, but others looked angry at the prospect. When Chiron saw that no one was moving, he looked agitated.

"Well? GO!" He yelled. I turned and started running towards the Big House but I was blocked by Luke, Bianca and Frank.

"What are you guys doing? He's going to DIE!" I screamed in their faces. Reyna was the only one who looked apologetic.

"And why shouldn't we let him die?" Bianca asked, sounding sad. I was shocked. She was just going to let him suffer in pain, after all he's done?

"What are you doing?" Chiron asked incredulously.

"Why should we save him. We know he and Percy killed all those kids. Daithian was seen walking with Carlin last night, and Percy with Megan. And guess where they were found? Dead, underneath HIS cabin!" Piper shrieked, pointing a finger at me.

"I was NOT walking with Megan last night!" I yelled. Didn't she know I was 'visiting' my mother last night?

Everybody had their swords out now and were pointing them at me and the spazzing body of Daithian on the ground. I took out Riptide and was ready for a fight.

"Stop this madness! There must be a fair-" Chiron was cut off by two bright flashes of light. Standing in front of me stood Hermes and Apollo.

"Lord Hermes, Lord Apollo," Chiron said, bowing his head respectfully. I, albeit grudgingly, followed his actions, along with everyone else.

Apollo went over to Daithian and put his hand on his stomach, and they flashed out.

"Where are you taking him?" I asked Hermes. He looked at me and sneered.

"The same place you will go, filth. I am here with a message from Zeus," at this, we all looked up.

"All senior campers are to come to Olympus, including, Bianca Di Angelo, Luke Castellan, Reyna Ramírez-Arellano, Frank Zang, Hazel Levesque and Thalia Grace." He said this within the span of a few seconds, causing some people, including me, to shake their heads of the overload of information. Then in the blink of an eye, we were all standing in the throne room of Olympus.

We were standing in the middle of the room. Everyone started walking to their respective parents, but when I tried to move, I found I was chained to the floor. I looked at Poseidon, but he wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Where is the other one, Daithian." Athena spat, as if the name would cause a plague.

"Apollo is going to make sure he lives long enough to suffer." Artemis said with glee.

A flash filled the room. Apollo came in helping a very sick looking Daithian. The second his feet touched the ground, Apollo dropped him. I just now saw why he looked so sick. The entire left side of his face was purple and bruised, and his ear looked almost black, with blue veins showing through the skin. His hair was bleach white.

"Good, now the trial can begin."

"PERCEUSE JACKSON," Zeus boomed, causing the throne room to shake. "You, along with Daithian Kaldo, have been accused of being a spy for Gaea and the murder of Lisa Smyth, Daughter of Poseidon, Jack Hazton, Son of Zeus, Carlin Saton, Daughter of Hades, Megan Wilker, Daughter of Athena, Theo Layton, Huntress of Artemis, Sarah Demin-Castro, Daughter of Hephaestus, Callem Dunn, Son of Demeter, Liam McIntyre, Son of Hermes, Olivia Christon, Daughter of Aphrodite, Mathew Birmson, Son of Ares, Dayton Semre, Daughter of Apollo, and John Cenatre, Son of Bacchus."

They couldn't really believe I was a spy, a murderer, could they? I killed Gaea! But looking around the room, I found my answer.

"Dad? You don't believe this, right?" I was expecting him to say 'of course I don't! This is all just a prank' and then there would be a party, but instead he just looked at me with sad, bloodshot eyes, but a stone hard face.

"No, I do believe this Percy." His voice was hoarse, but those few words destroyed me. My own father believed I was a murderer, a spy.

"Do the accused have any defence?" Zeus asked, sounding almost amused at the prospect.

Daithian moved, he lifted his body off the ground, and looked Zeus right in the eyes. "Yes. What is the evidence that we have committed these crimes?" He tried to look strong, and confident, but anyone who has known him for a few days could tell he was scared, and who wouldn't be? I was terrified that I would be found guilty for a crime I didn't commit.

"We have people who have witnessed you walking with the children the night before they disappeared. Also we have talked to the souls of the murdered and they agree, you killed them." Hades said. "The bodies were also branded with the symbol of Geae." I couldn't believe it. We had nothing we could use to prove we are innocent, to show we are innocent.

"But we didn't kill them!" Daithian shouted, looking outraged.

"SILENCE! You will show us RESPECT!" Zeus slammed his bolt on the ground, causing sparks to shower over our bodies.

"Face it Daithian, you lose." Thalia said looking smug.

"But we didn't do it! I swear on the Styx!"

Everyone looked at him shocked as thunder boomed in the distance, but it didn't sound like normal, as if it was, confused?

Suddenly the temperature dropped, and so did the pressure. There was a POP as every looked at Zeus, but he was looking somewhere else, with wide eyes. I followed his line of sight and what I saw, terrified me.

Daithian was clawing at the air with a silent scream as smoke poured of his skin like he was being showered in it.

Then there was another POP as my ears popped as pressure was returned and the temperature. Everything was normal, besides the blood filled scream coming from a once brown-haired boy.

"Daithian!" I shouted, trying to get over to him, but the chains held me back.

Apollo jumped off his throne and went to work on Daithian, trying to find what the problem. Apollo probably hated us right now, but his doctor instincts had taken over. He turned Daithian to the side, looking at the purple skin, but it wasn't purple anymore, it was blood red. The life started slipping out of his body as anywhere Apollo touched, instead of healing him, cut him. Everything was silent as we all stared at the bright red body lying in the middle of the room.

"Well? What other evidence do we need? That was obviously caused by the false oath." Athena said, smiling triumphantly. I wanted to rip her head off.

"Shut the fuck up Athena," I snarled. How dare she smile while my only friend was dying in the middle of the room.

Before I could blink, I had a red handprint on my right cheek.

"YOU DO NOT SPEAK TO MY MOTHER LIKE THAT, FILTH!" Annabeth screeched, looking like she was about to rip my head off. She probably would've if Luke hadn't gone to restrain her.

Before I could retort, a groan was heard.

"What happened?" A very deep and strained voice said, sounding distant. I looked over and saw Daithian trying to get up, but Apollo pushed him to the ground, before getting up out of the puddle of blood and sitting in his throne.

"Now, we must decide on a punishment," Artemis said, looking at me in disgust.

"Yes. Might I recommend, Tartarus?" Tartarus. Tartarus. Tartarus. I immediately sat straight up, fear evident in my eyes.

"NO! Not that place!" I said desperately. Daithian was shaking now, out of pure fear. We could never go back there. Blood was pouring off of him, like a waterfall. But whatever Apollo had done, was healing him. The cuts where in recession.

They didn't listen.

"Even that is to kind." Hephaestus said.

"I agree," Zeus said, "why don't we send them to the Titans for torture?"

Now, instead of just shaking, Daithian was muttering words that sounded like, 'no no no no' and 'they're just joking, trying to scare me.'

"Yes, we should do that," Ares said, with the biggest grin I've ever seen.

"All in favour?" Zeus asked. My heart shattered when Every. Single. Hand. Went up. Even the demigods. Even Hestia. Even Poseidon.

Artemis gave the most evil smile.

"Then it is decided. Perseus and Daithian will be sent down to Tartarus for all eternity, to be tortured by the Titans and their monsters." Zeus said.

"Hestia?" I asked, my voice full of betrayal. She looked at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Percy, but you've changed."

Zeus nodded to his brother, and a wall of mist appeared in the middle of the room.

"O' Iris, Goddess of Rainbows, Show us Iapetus."

Zeus said while tossing a drachma in the mist. It disappeared, and the screen shimmered, showing the face of Iapetus, the Titan of Painfull Death.

"What is the meaning of this!" He shouted with a mouth full of food. He seemed to be eating at a dining table with black walls behind him.

"Relax Iapetus. We come with a gift."

Iapetus now looked intrigued. The gods usually never give gifts, and especially not to Titans.

"What gift?" He asked, looking around the room, trying to see what it was. I was shaking now, and Daithian had tears in his eyes.

Zeus grinned. "We will be sending you Perseus Jackson and Daithian Kaldo to you, so you may do whatever you want.

Iapetus' face lit up like a Christmas tree. "When will they be coming?" He asked, sounding like a kid who just got a new car.

"We will be throwing them into Tartarus in a few minutes, but it may take a few days before you get them."

Iapetus laughed, shaking the screen. "I thank you, gods. I will make sure they suffer." And with that, he swept his hand through the screen.

Daithian was full blown crying now. Tears, falling down his face and splashing on the floor. No one, expect me, looked at him with pity.

"Now, to banish them to Tartarus, we must get the blessing of their family's blood. Brother, you know what to do." Zeus said, nodding his head to Poseidon. Poseidon gave a grim nod back, and looked at me.

"Dad, please…"

"I, Poseidon, God of the Sea's, the Earth Shaker, disown my son Perseus Jackson, and give my blessing for him to be banished to Tartarus."

I felt like a part of my body was being torn away. I doubled over in pain. Then I heard shredding. Riptide flew out of my pocket and into my father's hands.

I didn't really try to do anything now. I felt useless. I didn't care what they did to me. But then I remembered there was someone in my life, who, no matter what happened to me, would still love me.

My mom.

I smiled.

"Now, for the other side." Zeus said. He looked at Hermes. "Go get Sally Jackson."

No…. not my mom. She would never betray me.

Hermes nodded, and disappeared in a flash of light. In mere seconds, he returned with a Confused Sally and a bewildered Paul.

"Honey, why are we in a ski lodge?" Paul asked, looking around, squinting. I guess the mist was pretty strong up here.

"Paul, we are not in a ski lodge," my mother said, grabbing his shoulder. "We are on Olympus."

My mother looked around until she saw Zeus. It kind of hurt that she didn't see me.

I looked over to the bloody body of Daithian.

"Are you ok?" I asked, feeling guilty that I didn't check on him earlier, but hey, I'm chained to the floor.

He gave me his half grin, but he looked like he was on the verge of tears again.

"Lord Zeus." My mother said, kneeling, pulling Paul down with her, except instead of facing Zeus, his butt was sticking up to the Lord of the Sky's.

He sighed as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Paul's eyes lit up. He saw me and started to stand.

"Face me, mortal!" Zeus bellowed. Paul stopped standing for a second, before he turned around and bowed to Zeus with a red face.

Zeus ignored Paul. He looked at my mom. "Sally Jackson, we call you here for a blessing so your son may be punished."

My mom turned around, and she looked right at me. I smiled, but her face stayed neutral.

"What do you mean 'my blessing for his punishment'?"

"Because he killed 12 innocent children, and he deserves to go to Tartarus." Thalia said.

"Thalia…" Artemis scolded, but she was cut off.

"My lady, she needs to know why this monster should be tortured."

My mom looked at me, but this time she had tears in her eyes. "You killed, children?"

I tried to defend myself, but Annabeth beat me to it.

"He killed my youngest sister, Megan. She was only six." Her eyes were shiny, and Luke put an arm around her.

"Is this true, Perseus?"

"What? Of course not!" My own mother thought this was true? Why did she call me Perseus, not Percy? She never called me that.

"It is true, Sally." Poseidon said sadly, looking down at his love. He got off his throne to walk over to her, and touched her forehead. After a few seconds, she looked like she made a decision.

"Sally, Percy would never do this…" Paul said, but it sounded like he was trying to reassure himself, and not his wife.

"Mom, please." I said. I was terrified now. If my own mother thought I committed these crimes…

"I'm sorry Perseus, but this must be done." Her voice was cold, not warm like a mother's voice should be. She turned to Zeus.

"I, Sally Jackson, disown my Son, Perseus Jackson, and give my blessing for him to be cast into Tartarus."

Some people let out a gasp, as if they weren't expecting that to happen.

I again felt that feeling from before, the tearing feeling, except now I felt empty. No emotion, no sensations. I wasn't really angry right now, I wasn't sad, i just felt… nothing.

"Thank you, Sally." Annabeth said, hugging her.

She hugged her back.

Everything turned red.

How dare she hug back the whore, when she had just given her son a death wish?!

I screamed as I tore at the chained, trying to get free. Everyone was looking at me in shock, and some of the demigods in fear.

And my mother was terrified.

"Stop this, Percy!" Piper shouted, putting as much charmspeak as she could in her voice.

But I didn't listen.

I kept screaming, trying to break the chains. Daithian just looked at me. I heard a groaning.

The chains snapped.

"Percy, honey, please stop." My mom said. Her voice was shaking.

I stood in the middle of the room, staring directly into my ex-mothers eyes.

I sprinted forward, trying to tear her apart with my bare hands. I lusted for so much blood that I didn't realize that someone was chanting. Then, with less than three meters away from that bitch, I fell.

I had been cast into Tartarus.

Daithian's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes. Perseus Jackson had just been cast into Tartarus.

"NOOOO!" I screamed, trying to get my friend back.

"Hermes, take the mortals back." Zeus said quickly.

Hermes didn't show any acknowledgment as he ran up and flashed the Jackson's home.

Everything was dead silent, we all stared at the spot the Hero of Olympus had been mere seconds before.

How could they? There was NO evidence that he was a traitor! My already rough throat was on fire now.

Zeus cleared his voice. "Now for the other traitor. Artemis, please get the huntress."

They were getting that excuse for a sister, I knew it. After a few seconds, Artemis flashed back in a angry looking huntress.

"Linath." I spat. She looked over at me and a look of pity flashed over her face.

"Daithian." She replied with no emotion. She looked around the room until she found Zeus.

"What must I do?" She asked.

"Simple, disown him and give your blessing for him to be banished to Tartarus." When Zeus mentioned Tartarus, Linath shivered, but she still looked at me.

"I, Linath Kaldo, sister of Daithian Kaldo, disown him, and give my blessing for him to be sent to Tartarus."

I felt as if my heart had just been torn out. I withered in pain, but didn't scream. I didn't want to give them the satisfaction.

"Any last words, filth?" Zeus said.

I didn't reply.

I felt myself falling.

One day they will see their mistake. They will see how they had just cast two innocent heroes into Tartarus


	2. Chapter 2

**What is up, my dudes? Liking the story so far? I hope so, because i plan for this thing to be looonnnggg, like, REALLY long. Its own book even. Heads up for this chapter, kinda detailed in a dark tone at the end. And i'm sorry for all the POV changes in this chapter, its just that if it didn't have it, there would be just 3 chapters with only 100 words. But yeah. Hope you like it. Please criticize.**

 **Rick owns most Characters, so, yeah**

I thought about so many things during the fall. Why this happened, who did it, should I be angry, should I seek _revenge._

I thought about all the fun times I had, all the trips, adventures, and mishaps that happened over the years.

 _All the pain._

Everyone thought I was invincible. That no matter how painful something was, they thought that I could deal with it. Sure, physical pain was a breeze, punch me in the jaw? No problem. But mental pain? That was a different issue. I put up a facade, so people wouldn't notice, but on the inside, I was a screwed up mess. It had gotten better after my mother had disowned me, but it was still bad. I tried to help Percy and Annabeth get over Tartarus by acting like nothing was wrong, and become their 'therapist', but I think Percy noticed that it was all just an act.

I was jolted out of my train of thought by a _splash._ I looked down and noticed red glow.

 _No, not yet!_

I was terrified of what I was going to find down here. I know the Titans are going to get us, it's just a matter of _when_.

The river of fire was getting closer and closer. I noticed a glowing silvery outline on the edge of the river, pulling a sputtering body out of the water.

 _Iapetus._

I started to see more figures now, all crowded around the river, looking up at my falling form. I saw hellhounds, cyclops and dracena. I was panicking now.

 _What do I do what do I do what do I do._

I noticed that I wasn't slowing down like I was supposed to, I was speeding up. Surely if I hit the water at this speed, I would die instantly. I angled my body down wards, trying to fall faster.

 _Better to die than be tortured forever._

I knew I was selfish, but I couldn't deal with the pain again.

 _50 meters. 40 meters. 30. 25. 20. 15…._

Then, at 10 meters left, I was met with a big black net. I landed right on the middle, but I was going so fast, it ripped. I hit the water and my chest exploded from pain. I felt as one of my lungs collapsed. 3 ribs completely broken, another 6 fractured.

I sunk to the bottom of the river.

 _Well, at least I'll drown._

I felt two hands grab my hair, pulling me out of the water, sputtering.

 _Aaaaahhh… great._

"Why hello there."

I only saw the face of Hyperion before I was knocked out.

 **Throne Room, Two Months Later**

"I'm BORED!"

"THEN FIND SOMETHING TO DO!"

"BUT I'VE DONE EVERYTHING."

"THAT'S IMPOSSI-"

"QUIET. BOTH OF YOU!" The twins father interrupted.

"But I must agree with Apollo. It has been dreadfully dull every since we cast the traitors into Tartarus." Zeus said. Apollo looked smugly over at his pouting sister.

"Any ideas?" Hermes asked, spinning his caduceus.

"Hey, why don't we watch them torture the brats in Tartarus?" Ares offered. "You know, that punk Percy and his lap dog Daithian."

"Yes, that would be of some entertainment." Zeus agreed "Good idea, my son."

"Must we?" Poseidon asked. "I know I disowned him, but I still do not like the idea of watching my once son be tortured."

"Hush, Poseidon." Hades responded.

"All in favour?" Zeus asked. All hands, except for Poseidon and Hestia, went up.

"Then it is decided." Zeus said. "I do believe we should also show the demigods what is happening to the traitors. Hermes! Go fetch the demigods that were here for his trial."

"Father, do you really believe that's the wisest

cho—"

"Silence!" Zeus shouted, glaring at his daughter. Once satisfied that his point was clear, he gave the order.

"Now, Hermes. Go."

 **Annabeth's POV**

One second I was with Luke, and the next I was standing in the middle of the throne room, next to a group of equally confused people.

"Lord Jupiter." Jason said, kneeling in front of his father. We all followed his action.

"Rise, heroes." Zeus said. We all stood up and I just realized something that both scared me and excited me. Everyone in the room haven't been together since the 'Incident.'

"We have called you here today so you may get some, closure." Hades said carefully, as if scared of the way we would react.

"Closure for what, Lord Hades?" I asked.

Zeus glared at his smiling brother.

"For the murder of our children."

Everyone froze.

"What is this about, father?" Jason asked, with a tinge of anger in his voice.

"We have brought you here to witness the, torture, of Perseus Jackson and Daithian Kaldo."

No one spoke. It was so quiet, you could hear the cars in New York bellow. The Olympians all looked at Zeus questionably, as if it was his idea.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I asked. Luke looked at me with a shocked expression covering his face.

"Annabeth, what do you mean?"

"Why are we waiting around? Let's got on to the torture!" I exclaimed. A cheer went around the demigod. Well, except for Luke, and Reyna, who's shocked face had turned to horror. How could he not be happy? We were about to witness a Traitor and Murderer get what was coming to him!

Soon, the gods were laughing, except for Poseidon and Hestia, who both had sad looks on their face.

"Well Poseidon?" Zeus asked. "Get some mist!"

Poseidon lifted his hand slowly and a wall of mist appeared in front of us.

"O' Iris, Goddess of Rainbows, Show us Perseus Jackson."

 **Percy's POV**

.

I'm…dreaming.

That's it. I'm dreaming! This all didn't really happen…

 _No, it did, they betrayed us._

Your joking. They wouldn't do tha—"

 _Are we sure? Jason. Nico. Luke. Thalia. Annabeth… we don't think they would just cast us away, like garbage?_

Hey! I'm not garbage.

 _But to them, we are just a worthless bag of shit. We saw the way Annabeth_ _ **hugged**_ _our mother after she condemned us to Tartarus._

I'm-not-in-TARTARUS!

 _Are you sure? I distinctly remembered us falling. We hit the water and Bob– wait no, Iapetus, pulled us out._

That was just a nightmare! Like all the others…

 _Stop lying to us! You know they hate us. Our only friend is a broken psychopath who can't deal with being told he's WRONG! Our GIRLFRIEND cheated on us with the host of KRONOS! Our own MOTHER and FATHER DISOWNED US! WE HAVE NOTHING!_

W-why are you s-saying w-we?

 _Because we are one, Perseus. We are you and you are us._

My eyes snapped open. I looked at the black walls that had shadows from the Greek fire that crackled in the middle of the room. "What a dream," I muttered. I looked down at myself. I was still hanging 2 feet in the air, so close to the ground that was covered in blood.

The red liquid was dripping from the thousands of cuts all over my body. Some of those cuts were shaped into words. One of them on the inside of my arm read ' _Traitor'_ and another said ' _Murderer'._

I looked to my left and saw the limp body of my now only friend, Daithian. He was exactly like me. Words spotted on his body, many hidden from the mask of scars. But the worst scar on his body wasn't from Tartarus. No, it was caused by _Thalia_. The place where his Achilles Heel was was a deep purple, covered in white scars. His hair was now bleach white, not like the dark chocolate brown it was before. Iapetus and Hyperion couldn't even touch the left side of his head, or else he would go unconscious, and what's the point of torturing if they can't feel it?

A loud clang alerted me to the approaching form of our torturers. I heard Daithian waking from his slumber.

"Wakey Wakey!" Exclaimed Iapetus. "It's time for fun!"

"Your fun is way different from my form of fun." Daithian mumbled. I smiled. After four months in literal hell, and he still hasn't lost his sense of humour.

"What's that?" Iapetus said while picking up a very sharp looking knife. "Is our punching bag getting cocky?" He threw his knife and it landed in my stomach. I let out a agony filled scream as it reopened the wounds on my chest.

"Never forget who's in charge here." Iapetus growled. Daithian clamped his mouth shut.

Iapetus walked over to Daithian, holding a vial of a bright blue shining liquid. Daithian started to squirm, knowing what it was going to do to him.

When he got a foot away from me, he pulled the knife out in a slow motion, twisting it every few seconds. I let out a whimper as it was fully pulled out and blood gushed onto the floor.

 _Let us take control._ A voice in my head said. _We can numb the pain, stop the agony._

 _Who are you?_ I asked. The voice sounded oddly familiar…

 _Don't we remember? We told us, we are one._

A choking sound resonated around the room. I looked to my left and saw as Iapetus forced the liquid down his throat. I grimaced. I couldn't understand how he could act so normal after the nightmares that that shiny blue poison induced.

His body went limp as it started taking effect.

"Now, your turn," Iapetus said, chuckling. It almost sounded warm, as if it was a father talking to his child, but I could hear the malicious intent behind it.

I started to squirm as he stalked towards me, but my vision was turning blurry from the loss of blood and the pain. Then, a thick mist filled the room.

I saw as the image of the Olympian Throne room filled my vision.

And standing in front of their parents thrones, was the people who betrayed me.

"Iapetus!" Zeus boomed, shaking the image.

He turned slowly, as if scared.

"Yes, god's?" Iapetus asked, with annoyance in his voice.

Gods glared at Titan. "We have come to watch the torturing of Perseus Jackson and Daithian Kaldo."

The Titan squared his shoulders, as if a soldier at attention.

"And why should I allow you to see them?" Iapetus responded.

"We can see them, you idiot." Athena growled, sounding annoyed at the prospect of not seeing me scream.

Heh, they would like that.

Wait, why did I say that?

 _Let us in. You are losing. We will soon be in control._

No, this is my body! I will never let a psychopath control me!

 _We forget so easily. This body is all of us, you are just the most powerful. But you are failing, soon, one of us will be in control._

No…No!

 _It will happen, and when it does, we will feel what it's like to be us._

A low growl alerted me of what was going on. Iapetus slammed his fist on the table, rattling the vials of liquid like a light show.

"FINE!" He shouted at the gods. "I will torture them for you!"

Everyone let out animalistic smiles. Well, except for Luke and Reyna.

"Oh yeah," I heard Thalia say, "This is gonna be fun!"

My blood was churning. They are excited for my torture? What disgusting creatures have they become?

"What is wrong with that one?" Will Solace said, pointing at Daithian.

"He is in a terrible nightmare." Iapetus replied.

"I would like to see what horrors he is experiencing." Zeus said.

"Morpheus! Come here!"

A tired man walked into view. With baggy eyes and a droopy face, he bowed infront of Zeus.

"Yes, Lord Zeus?"

"Morpheus, look into the mind of Daithian Kaldo."

There're going to look into my friends mind? To laugh at his pain?!

"Yes, my lord." Morpheus drawled. He turned around and looked through the screen at Daithian. Suddenly, my view of the Gods was replaced with a picture of a old house, crumbling to pieces. It's roof was covered in a meter of snow.

I knew of this place, he had told me about it…

It is his home.

 _It_ _ **was**_ _his home_


	3. Chapter 3

**Whats up? Good? Good. I don't know what else to say. Umm... I listen to my local radio station while writing? I have the next chapter pre written just in case? Yeah this is boring. The story's a lot better.**

 **Rick owns most (Except for this chapter! I own most!)**

 **Daithians POV**

 _I'm lying face down in the snow. It feels cold on my red face. I start to push my body out, so I can continue the trek home. It's the middle of January. A storm is passing through Ottawa. I look at my house. It's falling apart. Broken windows are covered with wooden boards, keeping out the cold. The roof has holes, where snow is seeping in. Insulation is showing all around. My father is trying to get a job, so he can fix the building._

 _I step onto the porch. It creaks with every step. As I open the door, I hear my sister, upstairs, singing a song. My father is out in the city, looking for work. He is not a dumb person. He graduated University with a masters in Engineering. People just don't like hiring people who are moneyless._

" _I'm home!" I yell. It echoes around the house, and through the walls._

 _My sister stops signing._

" _No one cares, Daithian."_

" _Sounds like you do!" I retort. I hear her sigh._

 _I walk into the kitchen and turn on a light. I open my backpack and get out my homework. My father would be home soon, and he always wants my homework done before he gets back._

 _As I finish my homework, I hear a creak and footsteps coming towards me._

" _Nice try, Linath, but you're a little heavy on the left foot." I do not get a reply._

 _As I turn around, something hits my head, and I fall to the ground in pain._

" _What the hell?" I ask out loud. I hear someone curse, and I look up to see a girl, around my age, holding a knife. She is wearing a silver jacket with camo pants. Her face shows confusion, as if I am not supposed to be here._

" _Who are you?" I question. She breaks out of her confusion, and looks at me. She lunges at me, knife in hand, while yelling something in another language. I duck and roll. She flies over me, and lands on the table. I grab the nearest thing to me on the ground. It's a pencil. She jumps off the table, and is trying to stab me. I kick her leg, and she lands on the ground next to me. I stab her in the leg with the pencil._

 _She cries out in pain. I punch her in the face, and she goes unconscious. I push myself up. 'What is going on?!' I think. I hear footsteps._

" _Adal, are you ok?" A feminine voice asks. Someone else is coming. I quickly get behind the counter. Looking around the corner, I see a girl. She looks around 16 with long, dark brown hair like mine. She is wearing the same thing as the other girl. She looks at the ground and gasps. She pulls out a knife from her belt. I get back behind the counter._

" _I'm going to kill you!" She growls. She is obviously talking to me. My breathing is heavy. I hear her footsteps, walking around the counter. 'What do I do?!' I think. I see her foot peak around the counter. I jump up and start running for the stairs. If I get to Linath, we can fight these people together._

" _Hey!" The girl shouts. She is quickly following me. I reach the stairs. She is right behind me. I reach the second floor. I feel a sharp pain across my back. I shout in pain as I land in front of my sisters room._

" _I got you know, boy!" The girl says with a primal voice. I'm scared._

 _The door to my sisters room opens. A girl walks out. Her hair is also dark brown, and her eyes are black._

" _Olivia, what are thy doing?" She asks. The girl chasing me looks wide eyed at the new girl._

" _Zoë, I'm sorry to disturb you. But this_ boy _attacked Adal!" She replies. My heart starts beating even faster. What did we disturb? What are they doing to Linath?!_

 _The girl above me looks down at me in disgust. "Men, they are all the same." She says. She grabs my arm and pulls me into the room._

"— _you could be free of this place! Travel, around the world!" Another feminine voice says._

" _I know, it's just that—" Linath stops._

" _Daithian?"_

 _Everyone's head turns to look at me and the girl who dragged me into the room. My back is aching as blood is pouring out. The girl, Zoë, let's go of my arm. It hits the ground with a thud._

" _Daithian!" Linath stands up. She starts walking towards me, but is stopped by a 12 year old._

" _It's okay, Linath." She says. She looks at me, and then to Zoë. "Zoë, what is the meaning of this?"_

" _I'm sorry, my lady, but this boy attacked Adal." The twelve year old looks at me. Disgust flashes across her face. She looks at Linath._

" _You see, Linath, this is why you must leave." She says. "If you do not, he will do the same thing to you as he has done to Adal."_

 _My sister looks at me. I look at her face. I'm expecting pity, or worry to be on her face. Instead, there was no emotion._

" _I understand now, lady Artemis." She says. "I would be honoured to be a huntress."_

 _The twelve year old smiles. "We will be leaving soon, then?"_

 _What does she mean? Is Linath leaving? Where is she going? Am I coming with her? Me and father?_

" _Linath?" I ask. "What is going on?"_

 _My back explodes in pain. Someone is putting their foot on the cut. "Be quiet, boy!"_

" _It's okay, Zoë." Linath says. She looks at me. The foot is taken off of my back._

" _I'm leaving, Daithian." She says, with no emotion. This makes no sense. We are a family, Linath is my older sister._

" _What do you mean?" I ask. Tears are on my face._

" _Are you dumb?" Linath replies. It stings. She always says I'm so smart. That I'm special, in some way. "I'm LEAVING. GONE. Not coming back!" She shouts._

" _No, no. That's not true!" I shout. I'm getting angry. The foot slams back down on my back. I feel a bone break. I don't make any noise._

" _Thy do NOT talk to a women like that, boy!" Zoë says._

" _We better be going now." Artemis says. She looks at me. "Someone go help Adal."_

 _A girl rushes behind me. I'm not angry. I'm furious. The girls start exiting the room. Linath is too._

 _This can't be happening. We are a family. Father is finding a job. I'm good in school. Linath has gotten a scholarship with the nearby University._

 _She can't be doing this. Sh...SHE CAN'T DO THIS!_

 _I scream. My heart feels like it's being pulled. My blood is traveling at the speed of light._

 _People around the room start yelling. A girl throws up. Another one does also. I keep screaming._

 _Artemis is looking around the room. Confused. I keep screaming. My blood hurts._

 _I keep screaming._

" _What is going on?!" Artemis asks. Her face and body starts changing. She is now a 30 year old._

 _I keep screaming._

 _Linath is on the ground. She is spazzing. Her arms are flailing. Artemis looks at me._

 _I keep screaming._

 _She walks over to me. She kicks me in the head._

 _I keep screaming._

 _She does it again._

 _My throat hurts._

 _She kicks me again._

 _I can't scream._

 _I can't see well. Everything is blurry._

 _Linath starts getting up. "What happened?" She asks._

" _I don't know." Artemis replies. She looks down at me. "We must go."_

 _She kicks me again._

 _I wake up. I'm in a bed. The walls are clean, painted blue. I look around. There's a big window. It's grey outside. A thunderstorm. My dad. He's on my right, asleep. There's a tube in my arm. Clear stuff is going on my body. I move my right arm. It hurts. I whimper._

 _I'm not supposed to whimper. I'm strong. My dad looks up._

" _Daithian!" He shouts._

 _My head hurts._

 _He is holding my hand._

 _It hurts._

" _Daithian! Are you okay?" He asks. I don't reply._

" _Daithain, don't worry, you're safe now."_

 _I look at him. My eyes have water on them._

" _Dad… where is Linath?" I ask. He looks scared._

" _I-I don't know, buddy." He says. "She was taken by the people who hurt you. But don't be scared. The policemen are looking for her!" He says hopefully._

" _Dad…"_

" _What is it, Daithian?"_

" _Linath, wasn't taken. She left." He looks at me._

" _N-no she didn't buddy. She was taken. Kidnapped." He whispers._

" _Dad, she told me. She left, and she's not coming back."_

 _He looks at me. There is tears in his eyes. He stands up. He walks to the glass door, and leans on it._

" _RRHAAAA!" He shouts, punching the glass. It shatters._

 _Doctors are running to our room._

" _THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" He shouts. He stomps towards me._

" _IF YOU WERE STRONGER, SHE WOULD STILL BE HERE!" He shouts again. I don't reply. I know it's true. He punches me. My head pounds. I can't see right. He does it again._

 _The doctors rush in. They grab his arms and carry him out. A doctor with a cane walks over. He grabs my chin._

" _Can you hear me?" He asks. I don't reply. He shines a light in my eyes. I don't care. I look at my dad. He's still screaming._

 _Screaming at me._

 _At my failure._

 _Screaming that I'm not strong enough._

 _He's right._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey whats up people? I can't believe the amount of reviews and follows this story has received since the last chapter! Its cool to see that so many of you actually want this story to continue. And damn, people OUTSIDE North America are reading this, whats up? (Canada is always the best at hockey) Heads up for this chapter, there is some torturing in it. If you don't like that kind of stuff, skip until you see 6 stars. Then the story will be PGish. Sorry the story has been so cheesy. I know it follows the same general idea as the other 'betrayed' stories, but trust me, after this chapter, no more cliches or anything like that. And sorry its so short, next one will be long. I promise kinda with my pinky. The next chapter should be uploaded alot quicker than this one cause i've got a 4 hour flight to burn. Yeah, sorry for the wait. School and stuff, ya know?**

 **Sad no one saw my easter egg in the last chapter. I guess the show isn't as popular after it ended**

 **Rick owns most except my stuff**

 **Percy's POV**

I couldn't speak. I had just watched my friends worst nightmare. Watched him suffer, knowing that I couldn't of done anything to help.

My view of the _glorious_ gods was returned. I was half expecting them to be shocked, but knowing them, it was going to be the exact opposite.

"Ahh, I will remember that day with great fondness." Artemis said.

"Wow Artemis," Apollo chuckled, "I knew you were ruthless, but _that_ ruthless? I have to look at you in a whole new light!"

The throne room was filled with laughter. It was so loud, that I could actually feel it through the screen.

 _Look at them, they laugh at others pain. Do we not want to be happy? Laugh, like the old times? All we must do is let go._

I shook my head, trying to get the voices out. This was MY body, and MINE alone.

I looked over at Daithian. He looked so peaceful, but who knows what going inside his head right now?

"Morpheus! You are dismissed." Zeus boomed.

"Yes, my lord." Hypnos responded, yawning while doing so.

"So…" Jason asked. "What else can we see?" Zeus looked at his son, and with a look that almost made him seem like a good man, he smiled.

"IAPETUS!" Zeus boomed, again. Iapetus looked up at the screen with a look which could've made a grown man cry.

"Yes…Gods?" He said the word gods as if it was a great insult.

"Torture Perseus for us."

No, please no. I can't stand the stuff they put me through.

 _Give in. We can make it stop. Make the pain, disappear._

Iapetus smiled. "With pleasure."

"Here comes the good part." Frank said, with an animalistic smile. What had happened to these people? They were nothing like the ones I had gone on adventures with. They had more in common with the furies than people now.

Iapetus walk over to the wooden table, which held all sorts of fun little toys. His shadow cast weird shapes on the walls. Most looked like nothing, but some were formed into nasty monster, like Hell Hounds and Empousa. Iapetus picked up a wicked mace, with spikes pointing out in all angles, saying, "this is going to be _fun."_

He looked at me, and started walking, spinning the mace around. Once he was in front of me, he swung it like a baseball bat. My chest exploded in pain as I let out a blood filled scream. He swung again, but this time at my stomach. The spikes dug into my flesh, as I felt the knife wound from earlier open up again. I let out another scream as my vision blurred from the pain. All I received was laughter.

"Man, Ares! This was a great idea!" I heard a voice say.

"I know! It's fun to see the little shit squirm." A voice responded. I could only guess that it was Ares.

Iapetus returned to the table. He looked over his collection of dangerous tools. He picked some kind of metal bar with a circle at the end.

"Nice choice." A voice complemented. If Iapetus had heard that, he didn't show any signs. He was too enthralled in his work. He walked over to one of Greek fire torches on the wall. He put the circle into the fire. Only then did I know what it was. It was a brandishing tool. Once the metal was red hot, he returned. I couldn't even raise my head to look at him.

"Look at me!" He roared. When I didn't do anything, he put the metal into my shoulder. It was more painful than I could ever imagine. I screamed so loud that I felt my throats start to bleed. More laughter followed.

"I am sorry, but I cannot bear witness to this." A voice I recognized said. It was my _father._

"I agree." Said Hestia.

"Ha! I knew you did not have the stomach for this, brother." Hades mocked.

Poseidon didn't reply, as I heard him get out his throne. The screen turned bright as he flashed out. Followed by Hestia.

Iapetus didn't seem to care. He jammed the tool into my left shoulder with such force, that I felt my shoulder dislocate. I tried to scream, but all I was able to make was a gurgle from the blood in my throat. The pain became so great that I had begun to come in and out of consciousness.

'Please, just make it end' I thought. I coughed up blood as Iapetus let out a deep laugh. He pulled the torture device out of my arm. The metal had become cool. He returned to one of the Greek fire torches, to make the metal hot again.

My mind was breaking. I could feel it. Voices pounded inside my mind. All trying to take control. All saying the same thing. _Let go, let go, let go…_

Suddenly, a voice that was louder than the others, broke through the noise. " _Look at them. Your friends and family have betrayed you. You are being tortured for their enjoyment. What would you do, to escape this place?"_

The voice was cold and raspy. I recognized it…

No, it wasn't possible, I had killed him.

" _Yes, it is I, Perseus. You thought you could get rid of me? You thought wrong."_

My heart started beating faster. My wounds were already starting to heal, but it still hurt like hell. Iapetus was waiting longer this time, so the metal could become white hot.

I heard a cough to my left. Daithian had started to wake up. The chatter from the throne room had stopped.

"Look who decided to wake up." Piper said, smirking.

"Wow, Daithian, I knew you were weak, but beaten up by a bunch of girls? That's a new level of sad." Leo chuckled. In response, he got a punch in the arm from Thalia.

"Not all girls are weak, _boy_." She said with a smile.

"Owww…"

Daithian shook his head. He looked at me, and opened his eyes. I only saw one emotion in them.

Fear.

Iapetus looked over his shoulder as the metal turned white. "Have a nice sleep?" He joked. I watched as he walked over to my only friend, and jab the metal into his stomach.

The scream, I could never forget it. The room was filled with laughter from the gods, and a scream so terrible, that I had to close my eyes. The smell of burning flesh filled my nostrils.

"Please, stop…" I muttered.

" _I can make it stop, Perseus. I can let you free. Help you heal, give you power. Help you get revenge."_

'What must I do?' I asked in my mind.

" _Pledge your allegiance to me, and renounce the gods."_ Kronos responded. His voice sent chills down my spine.

The laughter in the room continued, but the screaming had become quiet. I looked over at Iapetus. The metal was still in Daithian's body, and smoke was still rising. Iapetus looked at Daithians face with a confused look.

I looked too, and I instantly wish I hadn't. He was _smiling._ A smile so terrifying, that it was seared into my brain. Iapetus took a step back, and the laughter in the room stopped.

"What's wrong, Iapetus?" Hephaestus asked, chuckling. "Scared?"

Iapetus didn't respond, and the smiles on the gods faces stopped.

"Iapetus?" Athena asked, confusion in her voice. "What's happening?"

Iapetus stayed silent. The room was eerily quiet. The only sound was the sound of the fire and the dripping of blood.

A little giggle echoed around the room. The giggle became a laugh. The laugh became louder, and then louder. Daithian threw his head back, and the laugh became even louder. It was not a laugh of joy. It was a laugh of a _madman_.

"Has he gone mad?" Hera asked. Everyone looked at Dionysus who, until now, had looked bored.

With wide eyes, he looked around the throne room. "I have never seen a mind more shattered."

The laughing echoed around the room, bouncing off the walls and back into my ears.

"Would someone please shut him up?" Zeus said loudly. Iapetus walked back up to Daithian and punched him in the throat. Daithian continued to laugh. Iapetus did it again, causing his voice to crack, but he continued.

"You're going to kill him!" I croaked. Iapetus didn't listen. He punched again, and blood spurred from Daithians throat.

But he continued to laugh.

"Stop!" I yelled. Again, Iapetus didn't listen.

" _I can stop it, Perseus. Just say the words."_

I looked through the screen, to the people who had betrayed me. I looked at them with hatred.

 _Let us in, let us in, let us in…_

" _Your choice Perseus."_

I looked to my friend, whose mind had shattered, because of _them._

 _Give in, give in, give in…_

I closed my eyes, as I made my decision.

"I accept." I said out loud.

The voices in my head went silent.

The laughing stopped, as everyone looked at me.

"What did he just say?" Annabeth asked, sounding as stupid as ever.

"I said, that I ACCEPT, KRONOS!" I yelled. "I RENOUNCE THE GODS, and PLEDGE MY ALLEGIANCE TO YOU!"

"Has he gone insane also?" Bianca asked like an Idiot.

I grinned. "You wish."

"What was tha—" Nico's question was cut off as a boom resounded around the room.

Iapetus was thrown to the floor as the wall exploded. The throne room turned into chaos, as the gods were trying to find out what had happened.

"What was that?" Hades yelled.

"Alert the furies! There has been a breach in Tartarus!" Zeus boomed.

"That won't be necessary." A voice responded. It was coming from the torture room. His voice was like rocks scraping against stone. The room became silent.

"Who's there?" Zeus questioned.

As the dust settled, I saw who it was. He was 7 feet tall, dressed in golden armour with designs of people battling. He had pitch black, curly hair. His face looked like it had been chiseled out of stone as a grin caused the laugh lines around his golden eyes to crinkle.

"Can you not recognize your own father?" Kronos responded.

"KRONOS?" Zeus shouted, causing the room to shake. "You cannot be alive! It is impossible!"

"Well, I will have you know," Kronos responded. "That the impossible happen."

The connection to the throne room was cut off as he swept his Scythe through the screen. He looked at us. He walked swiftly over to me and punched me in the chest. I felt a rib break. I coughed up blood, but the smile stayed on my face.

"You puny demigod!" He yelled in my face. He punched me again. "I have rotted in Tartarus for the last 2 years because of YOU!" He punched me again.

"I was mere MINUTES away from retaking what was mine, but YOU STOPPED IT!" Another punch, but this time at my left shoulder. The pain was intense, but I continued to smile. Kronos was breathing hard, as he looked at me.

"But now, you belong to me, and this time, I will _not_ fail." Kronos said. He swung his scythe, cutting the chains that held me up. I fell into the puddle of my own blood. I quickly knelt.

Kronos walked over to Daithian. Daithian kept an insane smile plastered across his face. "Do you pledge allegiance to me, and denounce the gods, half-blood?" Kronos asked.

"Is that even a question?" Daithian responded. "I renounce the stupid gods, and pledge my allegiance to you, lord Kronos."

Kronos smiled. He cut the chains holding Daithian. He knelt in front of Kronos. A groan echoed around the room. Kronos turned to look at the rising form of Iapetus.

"What happened…" Iapetus coughed. He started to stand up, but when he saw lord Kronos, his face turned white and he knelt. A smile formed on Kronos' lips.

"Iapetus…" Kronos drawled. "How nice it is to see you, you, _traitor."_

Iapetus looked up in shock. "B-but lord Kronos, I never betrayed you! I served mother to retake what was our birthrig—"

"SILENCE!" Kronos yelled, slicing his scythe through the air. Iapetus let out a scream as Backbitter ripped away his soul. "You serve no one except ME!"

The smile on my face only got wider as Kronos swung Backbitter again, causing another cut across Iapetus' face. Golden ichor dripped out of the wound and splashed on the ground as Iapetus screamed again.

"I should kill you where you stand, and scatter your ashes throughout Tartarus for your treason." Kronos growled, causing Iapetus to look up in fear.

"But…it seems I will need your help, brother." He grumbled. The fear in Iapetus' eyes dissipated almost instantly, being replaced with joy. I could hear Daithian growl next to me. I felt the same way.

"Thank You, lord Kronos! I will never fail you!" Iapetus said joyously. But all he got in return was another scar across his face.

"You better pray to _Chaos_ that you do not fail me, or I will have you dropped into Tartarus' heart for all eternity! Now go fetch your brother, Hyperion." Iapetus nodded and scampered out the door in search of Hyperion.

Kronos turned around and looked back at us. "Now, to prove your allegiance to me. Rise." He told us. Daithian and I stood on our feet instantly, excited to prove our worth to him.

"What do you need of us, lord Kronos?" Daithian said, with his voice sounding scrappy. Kronos looked at him, and frowned.

"What is the matter with your voice?" He asked. Daithians reply was a low animalistic growl, nodding to the doorway were Iapetus had just left. Kronos turned his head, and nodded. "I see…" He waved his hand, and a bowl of Ambrosia and Nectar appeared at our feet. We both looked at him.

"Well?" Had said, sounding impatient. Daithian and I looked at each other, with massive grins. We dug into the Ambrosia, and I could feel my arm pop back into place. It no longer tasted like the blue cookies my, my _mother_ used to make. Instead, it was a pepperoni pizza, from a restaurant in New York. Once I was done relishing the taste, I took the Nectar and poured it over myself. I felt the wounds covering my body heal. I looked over at Daithian, as he did the same thing. I saw as the left side of his head healed, leaving a nasty looking white scar. He touched it with his finger, and quickly withdrew it, but he grinned.

"Now, I refuse to allow half-bloods serve me after the disaster in the form of my last host, but, I have a way to change that, and prove yourselfs worthy." Kronos said. He put his scythe behind his back, and then put his two hands in front of him in fists. I watched as two, pitch black swords appeared, one in each hand.

They were 3 feet long, with a double edge which was serrated with deadly looking spikes whose only purpose was to rip flesh. The hilt guard of the sword was in the shape of an Omega, with the curve facing the hilt. The point of the sword stuck out in a single spike that was 2 inches long. It was obviously meant to be able to break through even the toughest armours.

"Wow…" I heard myself mutter. A massive grin was covering my face.

"These weapons have been lost to time. Not even the gods know of their existence. My father had these cast away into the deepest caverns of Tartarus after his son's forged them, because even he feared their power."

"And what powers, might those be?" Daithian asked, fidgeting his hands.

Kronos let out an evil smirk. "The power to take away immortality, and the powers of said immortal, and bestow it on others."

"No way." The words left my lips without me realizing.

"I want you to use these weapons, and kill two gods who will be troublesome in the future." Kronos said.

"Who are these two gods, my lord?" I asked.

"They are the wind gods, Boreas, god of the north wind and winter, and Notus, god of the south wind and summer." Kronos replied.

"What of the other wind gods?" Daithian asked. "Zephyros, Eurus and Aeolus?"

"They will be of no matter once the north and south winds are under our control, and Aeolus is all too easy to control." Kronos chuckled.

"And what of Boreas' children?" I asked.

"That is up to you." Kronos smirked. He handed each of us one of the swords, and the second I took hold of the hilt, I could feel the power pulsate through me.

Daithain looked at me, and by the excited expression on his face, I could tell he had the same sensation.

"So, which one do you want to take?" I asked.

"You know, I've always wanted to visit the capital of Quebec." He responded with a laugh.

"Then I guess I'll take the south."

We looked to Kronos. "Good, So it is decided. Perseus will kill Notus, and Daithain, Boreas."

We both nodded. "So how do we get there, and how will we return?" I questioned.

"I will send you both to your respective locations, and once you have completed your task, pray to Aeolus, for he will already be under our control."

"Oh yeah, this is gonna be fun!" Daithian cheered.

And I couldn't agree with him more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyyyyyyyy… so, um, remember what I said about posting story's faster and that were longer? Um, yeah, sorry bout that. I do have pretty good reason why though, so don't come marching to my place with pitch forks and torches. So what happened was on march break vacation, I got sick, like, REALLY sick. So I was in no mood for writing, and my phone didn't have internet on the flight so I couldn't write the story, and when I got home school decided to take a shit as big as Jupiter on my schedule with homework and tests, so no time for writing. But here's the new chapter! Hehe. I would really like if you guys criticized what I write, what's wrong with it, if it makes no sense or just sounds stupid, all that stuff. Also, I want to know if you guys would like to hear Percy's journey to kill his god, or if Daithians journey is enough. Last thing, if you guys can think of anything that you would like to see in this story, like a quest or event, tell me now before the glue drys and I have the entire story made up. Please review.**

 **Rick owns most (so does Quebec)**

 **Daithians POV**

The cool, winter air touched my face as Kronos sent me on my mission. I landed in the snow. It melted to my touch. I looked up to find myself right outside the capital of Quebec. Quebec City. The castle loomed in the centre of the city, casting a shadow on all buildings.

I stood up. Looking around, I saw that I was surrounded by trees in the thick forest. I felt a grin form on my cold face.

I started walking to the city limits. Within a few minutes, I was at the bridge to enter the city. I looked down to my right hand, where the sword with so much power, was held in my grasp.

"This is gonna cause a commotion if any mortals see this." I spoke out loud. If this sword was forged by the great Cyclops', then it must be able to morph into another shape, right?

I closed my eyes as I imagined the sword changing, from its beautiful form, into a modern day smartphone. I opened my eyes as I no longer felt the cylindrical shape of the hilt, but the shape of an IPhone.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed, causing some mortals next to me to jump. Eh, who cares. Soon they will be under the control of lord Kronos.

I started my trek towards the castle, where my mission sat, waiting. Mortals parted in front of me, as they saw my blood soaked tattered clothes, and the scar that was branded on the left side of my head.

As I was walking, I passed by a police station, where they sat like lazy oafs. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw two of them run out of the building and start coming towards me.

"Eh! Monsieur, est ce-que tu es d'accord?" One of them asked behind me. I stopped and turned around, as their eyes widened at the site of my scar. This time, the other one, who was a girl, talked.

"Qu'est ce-que à arriver à vous?" She asked, worry evident in her voice. I smiled.

"It's quite simple, my lady." I said nonchalantly. "It's called being betrayed."

"Who has betrayed you?" She asked, a thick French accent in her voice.

"Well, some people would call them the heroes of Olympus, but I call them cowards." I responded. I had decided to humour them.

She looked confused. Her partner next to her elbowed her, and pointed to my right hand, where my concealed weapon laid.

"Monsieur, we are going to help you, oui?" She asked, slowly walking towards me.

"That won't be necessary, madam." I replied, as I noticed that the man had put a hand behind his back.

"I believe that it's for the best." She said. "We are going to get you warm clothes, food, and your head checked."

"I assure you," I said as I imagined my weapon turning back into a sword. "That it won't be _necessary_."

Her yell was cut short as my blade separated her head from her body. Oh, it was beautiful! Her blood painted the concrete in a thin coat of shiny red. Her partner took out a pistol and started firing at me. I blocked the bullets easily with my sword. They ricochet off and hit the nearby police station, causing the people inside to yell.

Once he had run out of bullets, I quickly jump forward, impaling him with the weapon. A scream escaped his lips, as I pulled the weapon back to me, taking him with it. I put my hand on his chest as I ripped the blade from his stomach, causing his guts to rain on the the blood of his dead partner.

I stood there for a moment, enjoying my work. But I was interrupted by the sound of shouting. The lazy oafs from earlier were running towards the scene of my artwork. Now, I could've taken care of them, but I had a deadline. I turned around and started sprinting towards the castle, as bullets whistled by me. Turning a corner, I jumped into an alleyway. I hid behind a garbage dumpster as the sound of footsteps echoed down the alley way.

"Vien! Vien! Il a aller ici!" One of them said, as they ran by my spot. I stayed there for a minute, staying completely silent. Once I knew for sure that they were gone, I willed the blade to shift back into a IPhone. I stood up and exited the alleyway, checking to see if any police officers were there to see me. When I saw that no one was there, I continued my walk to the destination.

The walk was rather uneventful. Except for the few times I had to hide from cameras or the passing police car, nothing happened. I was kinda disappointed.

I breathed in once I was in front of the castle turned hotel. The tower loomed over the city, like a beacon of everything wrong with mortals. The rich live in lavish homes, dining on only the best food and drinks, while the poor dig through the garbage in search of something so they can survive. It made me sick to my stomach.

I looked around, trying to see an entrance to the hotel that did not take me through an area with security, but I had no such luck. Of course, I could just kill them, but that would alert Boreas of my presence, and the last thing I want is to fight a god who was prepared.

I then remembered a story, what's his name, had told me. How they entered the top floor of the tower from an opening on the roof. So that only gave me one option, to climb.

I made my way around to the back of the building, where there was no cameras that could alert Boreas of my presence. I willed the IPhone to return to the sword. The spike on the front made it perfect for climbing the stone walls of the fortress.

I jammed it into the rock, and the spike broke right through it. I pulled myself up and tried to grasp the brick slabs with my other hand, but the surface was too flat, and I fell back onto the ground.

"Dammit!" I yelled. How was I supposed to get to the highest point of the structure, if I can't even get one meter up? I needed something for my left had, so I could hold onto it when I needed to push the sword into the rock again. It needed to be sharp, so it could get far enough into the stone that it didn't fall out when I put my weight on it, and strong like metal, so it didn't snap when I…put my…weight…on…it…

"If I was only lighter, than I could use a stick to get up there!" I joked to myself. I started looking around. Through the garbage piles that had accumulated at the back of the building. After a few minutes of searching, I put all my possible tools in a pile.

"Okay. So, a spoon, fork, steak knife, a broken shovel, an inch of rebar, and a stainless steel pan. You idiot! None of these work!" I shouted, startling a group of people passing by. I needed something new, industrial grade. Like an axe or even a pick axe…

I turned around, looking down the street. There! A hardware store! I sprinted towards it, pushing mortals out of the way. I bursted through the door, looking for what I needed. The store was empty, except for a startled cashier. I made my way over to him.

"Good day, mortal!" I said happily. He looked confused, but he put a smile on his face.

"Hello, sir." He returned. "What can I help you with today?"

"I was wondering if you had any axes or metal stakes?"

Again, a confused look appeared on his face. "Why, yes. I do believe we have a few stakes in the third aisle."

"Thank you! I will make sure lord Kronos knows of your assistance." I said over my shoulder while walking away. I could practically see his bewildered look. Once I was in the aisle, I searched for what I needed. After a minute or two, I found a stainless steel stake. As I was picking it up, I heard the door to the store open.

"Bonjour, officiers. Comment est-ce que je peux aider vous aujourd'hui?" The cashier said. I froze. I imagined my phone turning into the sword. But after a few seconds, nothing in my hand had changed. What the…

'You absolute IDIOT!' I told myself mentally. 'You left it in the wall of the hotel!'

"Est-ce que vous avez vu cette homme?" One of the officers said in return. The store went silent. I peeked around the corner and saw the little traitor pointing towards my aisle. The two officers turned around and took out their guns. I hid back behind the shelf, waiting for my time to strike. I could hear their boots hit the floor. In 3…2…1…

The police officer rounded the corner. I leapt forward as two bullets flew over my head. I took the stake and stabbed his heart, killing him instantly. I grabbed his body and faced the other officer, who was frantically shooting. The body of the other officer acted as a meat shield as I threw it at him. The cashier yelled when he saw the corpse, and he hid under the counter.

I walked over to the officer, who was trying to push off his dead friend. I pulled the stake out of the corpse and lifted it up. I smiled down at the officer, fear evident in his eyes.

"Say hi to your friend to me!" I said happily, before jabbing the stake through his skull. The room became eerily quiet. I looked to the metal rod in my hand which had already caused so much damage.

Oh yeah, it was perfect.

I started walking towards the door, but then a whimper behind the counter reminded me that I wasn't the only one in the store. A grin touched my lips.

"Sooo… about me telling Kronos about your assistance?" I said. I could practically hear him crying as I went around the counter. "Yeah, I'm gonna have to take that back."

Now, I'm not going to get into detail, but let's just say that the white walls of the store weren't really 'white' anymore.

I walked out of the store, feeling quite refreshed. Jogging over to the sword, I jabbed the rod into the stone. Grabbing onto it, I checked if it was strong enough. Low and behold, it held. I grabbed the sword, and started climbing.

After a gruelling 15 minutes of climbing, I had reached the edge of the roof. I didn't want to make to much noise, and considering that the roof wasn't that steep, I put away the sword. I climbed onto the roof, using the stake as a type of ice pick, carefully taking light steps. I noticed a little groove where the copper split, and I knew that I had found the entrance to the penthouse suite.

I put the stake in the groove, and using it as a lever, started pushing down. The metal let out a loud creak, but not loud enough to alert the inhabitants inside. With a groan and a snap, the door opened a tad. Just big enough for me. I slipped inside.

I landed onto carpet with a soft thud. The room I was in seemed to be the foyer. The sound of footsteps alerted me of an approaching figure. I dived behind the nearest couch as a man with pale blue skin, black eyes and a red hockey helmet on his head entered the room. He held a bronze sword and a slice of pizza.

'I like this guy already,' I thought to myself. Hey, what can I say? Hockey is the best sport in existence. Maybe when Kronos rules the world, he can make a version of hockey where one team is monsters and one team is demigods. Full contact, if you know what I mean.

"Noise?" He said. I could see multiple missing teeth from his mouth. He looked up at the ceiling with a confused look on his face.

"Calais! What was that noise?" A voice said in a separate room. The man, who I could only guess was Calais, turned around and I could see a pair of purple angel wings on his back. Another man entered the room. He had icy white hair, black eyes, purple wings and pale blue skin. He too, had a sword in his hand, but no hockey equipment.

The man looked up to the roof. His eyes widened when he saw the little crack of light in the roof.

"I must tell father." He whispered. Well, shit. They know something's up.

The man and Calais ran out of the room. I silently followed. After going through a hallway and passing a few weird ice statues that looked all too real, we arrived at a pair of shut mahogany doors, and shouting could be heard on the inside.

"Zeus has everyone on high alert after what happened in Tartarus today! Do you know what he is like when he is angry?" A male voice yelled. "He has us wind god's working overtime! I have not been able to even leave this room! Yet you barge in here like it is an all open clinic today!"

"Yes, but father—" A feminine voice with a french accent replied. She was cut off.

"Yes! What is it!" The man said.

"A man with the left side of his face scarred and white hair killed 2 mortals today! One was decapitated and one had its guts pulled out! That's what I have been trying to tell you!"

Well, shit! Now they definitely know something's up, and I've got a pretty good feeling they know who it is.

The shouting in the room stopped. Calais and the other man looked at each other with shocked expressions on their faces. They bursted into the room as I saw the god I was supposed to kill. Boreas.

And guess who was standing next to him, whispering? Khione, the goddess of snow.

"What is the meaning of this!" Boreas shouted.

"I'm sorry father. But the roof hatch was opened!" The man said.

Boreas' eyes widened. If possible, his white skin got even whiter. "Zethes, Cailas, go to Olympus and warn Zeus that Daithian Kaldo is here!"

Welp, the gig is up. I guess it's time to make my presence known.

"But if you do that, you'll ruin the surprise." I chuckled, while walking around the corner. They all turned around, looking at me with shocked faces.

"Daithian Kaldo…" Khione growled. Her cold eyes were boring into me, like icicles.

"The one and only!" I said while bowing. My tattered clothes felt like pieces of cloth sewn together as they drapped off of my body.

"Cailas, Zethes, go. We will take care of this." Boreas said to his two sons. They both moved to get past me, but I stepped fully into the hallway, my sword now fully visible.

"Out of the way, mortal," Zethes growled.

A mortal. A _mortal_? A mortal!

I let out a low, primal snarl. He dare insult me? I will make him suffer!

"Raaaahhh!" I shouted, as I lunged forward, trying to cut Zethes' useless head from his disgusting body. He easily rose to the air, causing gusts of wind that made me stumble. As I passed under him, I spun wildly, as a last ditch attempt to save the world from his ignorance. I missed Zethes, but I still heard the satisfying sound of a sword cutting through bone.

"Wa…?" The sound barely escaped Cailas' lips before it was replace with a scream of pure agony.

"Cailas!" Boreas and Zethes said in unison. Zethes landed as Boreas sent a massive gust of freezing wind down the hallway. I was lifted into the air before I hit the wall at the opposite end.

Cailas was withering in pain as Zethes tried to comfort him. The Ichor on his back pouring off like waterfalls of liquid gold. "It's okay little buddy, it'll heal," Zethes said, patting his back as if he just needed to walk of a big body check. Instead of quieting down, Cailas' scream became louder. A surprise expression covered Boreas and Zethes' faces, while Khione looked rather bored. I watched in utter fascination as the Ichor that was coming from his wound, started slithering across the floor towards me. The Ichor coming from Cailas was slowly changing into a brownish colour, like soil.

"What have you done?" Zethes muttered. When I didn't answer, he turned to me and yelled. "What have you done!"

I didn't answer because, frankly, I didn't know what I had just done. The Ichor on the floor continued on the carpet, not leaving one drop behind. It reached the tip of my sword, and it started covering it. Once all of it had collected, a dim blue glow could be seen on the hilt of the weapon. With a _sheesh_ , the Ichor was absorbed into the blade.

I looked back at Cailas, and instead of the of the normal golden colour of Ichor coming from his wound, it was replaced with a deep red. My eyes widened as a massive grin formed on my lips.

"It works! Ha! It's blood! Real, mortal blood!"

Cailas was mortal.


End file.
